


cruel wake up calls

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If someone isn’t dead or there isn’t a fire, it sure as hell isn’t important,” Naruto snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cruel wake up calls

“Naruto, wake up,” Sasuke says, hand gripping Naruto’s bicep in an attempt to wake him up. The other simply groans, tugging him arm away from Sasuke and rolling back over. 

“Naruto, come on, you have to get up,” Sasuke says, shaking him again. 

“Stop, I’m trying to sleep,” Naruto groans, pulling the covers over his head. Sasuke frowns at the rustling under the covers, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. When Naruto didn’t want to get out of bed, everyone knew it. It was ridiculous.

“Seriously, you have to get up. It’s important.”

“If someone isn’t dead or there isn’t a fire, it sure as hell isn’t important,” Naruto snaps. Sasuke knows it’s a bit cruel. He shouldn’t do this, but when he doesn’t answer immediately and Naruto makes assumptions, he doesn’t stop the other. “Wait, is something wrong?” 

Sasuke doesn’t even get to put in his two cents, really. Naruto is up and out of the bed in seconds, running around the room to pull on pants and a t-shirt. He manages to pull on a pair of shoes without socks as well as he rants. “Holy shit, it’s my mom, isn’t it? I thought she sounded sick the other day. Is she okay? What if it’s Sakura? She was going out. Did she get hit by a car? Oh no! Is it Itachi? Did he get hit by a car? Oh my gosh, I wish I was on duty right now. Shit. I would already know. I could be there.”

Sasuke lets Naruto continue his ranting as they make their way down the stairs, Naruto hoping down each step as he ties his shoes.

It’s pretty obvious when they get down the stairs that something isn’t wrong though. Sasuke isn’t normally one for all those romantic gestures and stuff, but Naruto has been working really hard. He’s been putting in extra hours at the fire department, which is also why he was asleep in the middle of the day. He had just gotten home from a 24-hour shift. Sasuke normally wouldn’t wake him up either, which is probably why Naruto jumped to conclusions when Sasuke wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“Is someone dying?” Naruto asks, staring at the kitchen. It isn’t anything too fancy. There’s just a table for two with candles and nice plates. Sasuke’s made them some good food. It really isn’t anything special. 

“No,” Sasuke answers. 

“The house on fire?”

“Unless you count the candles.”

“Did you just let me think something was wrong?”

“You jumped to conclusions.”

“What the hell am I doing up?”

Sasuke pauses, taking the few steps in order to stand next to Naruto. He slips his hand into the other’s. “It’s our anniversary and I wanted to ask you to marry me. I thought you should be awake for that. I wouldn’t have woken you but I wanted to ask on the actual day. If I hadn’t woken you, you would have slept until tomorrow.”

Sasuke waits patiently while Naruto processes the words. He hadn’t exactly planned it this way, but Naruto freaking out just changed the whole tone of the evening.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Naruto replies, shooting Sasuke an incredulous look. Sasuke simple shrugs his shoulder, tugging Naruto toward the table. 

“But?”

Naruto pouts, crossing his arms over his chest when Sasuke goes to pull the chair out. The mumble that leaves his lips has a smirk pull up Sasuke’s lips. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said I love you, you asshole!”

Naruto begrudgingly sits in the seat, and Sasuke can tell how hard he’s trying not to smile. 

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t do it right!”

Sasuke chuckles, getting down on one knee. He has no argument for Naruto. He had planned on doing it right to being with. “Naruto,” he starts, pulling the ring from his pocket, “will you marry me?”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Obviously!”

Naruto doesn’t regret getting dragged out of bed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
